2 Broke Girls: The New Year's Party
by ThoughtsRoam
Summary: cheap champagne on New Year's Eve always leads to good decisions obviously


2 Broke Girls: The New Year's Party.

They normally celebrated the coming of the New Year with their diner family, however, Han went to celebrate it with his mom, who was in town. Sophie and Oleg wanted to really celebrate the _**coming **_of the New Year. Earl went on a date with one of his various honeys. And Luis said something about an orgy for one last Big Bang! So the two girls were left to their own devices with Chestnut and Nancy.

They adorned their apartment with the finest assortments of tacky plastic and sequins covered decorations money could buy at the 99 cent store up the block. Yep, it was the kind of "broke" look they (Caroline) had grown accustom to. They even got hats for Chestnut and Nancy.

They flicked on the TV to the news for the countdown. Brought out the cheap champagne bottles and glasses. They put on their own cheesy New Year's apparel; hats and glasses and those blow things. It was certainly was pathetic in Max's book. Normally, she wouldn't even entertain the notion of celebrating the New Year, given how badly her other ones have been. One thing Max never wanted was expectations, keeps her from being disappointed. But, like everything else in her life, Caroline changed that.

Time: 11:51

*the girls get a good buzz going with the first bottle*

"Welp" Max started to say,

"Through hard work, persistence and sheer dumb luck! We miraculously made it through another year without getting killed for our organs!" Max declared to her roommate. Her practically trademarked grin on her face. Caroline chuckled at her best friend's twisted humor that she grew to love.

"Here's to another year that I couldn't just buy my way out of my problems. And that's the way I like it now!" She started to shake her head at her obvious lie. They shared a buzzed laughter for a few minutes.

Time: 11:54

"So any resolutions this year, blondie?" The brunette asked finally catching her breath, sipping her drink. She froze in thought.

"Well, I'm gonna complain less." She answered. Max gave her a look.

"What?! I've been better than year, I didn't even say anything that time you bashed that rat with a beer bottle, then drank out of it."

"Yeah," Max started to say,

"That's because you were too busy throwing up." Caroline smiled, shaking her head.

Time: 11:55

"I don't know though, I thought that I'd just have someone to be with this time around" Caroline said, her face had a touch of sadness to it. She swigged her drink again. Max, a little tipsy now, shot her a look.

"Well hold on now," her intoxicated mind slurring.

"What? I'm not good enough for you Blondie?" She frowned, but had a sardonic tone.

Caroline, a little drunk, took this the wrong way.

"Oh no, it's not like that, you're super important to me, It's just that- that," she stumbled over her words. Max cracked a big smile.

"Relax, I'm just messin' with you girl" she chugged a little more. Caroline sighed in relief.

"It's just that, I wanted somebody to _**be**_ with" she explained.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get what you mean blondie" Max replied. They sat in silence as they poured themselves more champagne.

Time: 11:58.

"But hey, you could always get with me, I'm a cheap date." Max smiled at her. Blushing a little, whether from the drink or her comment, she wasn't sure. Caroline, blushing some herself, smiled and in her famous man voice said,

"Oh yeah, baby! I'll take you to a – "she couldn't even finish her sentence before bursting out into laughter from her stupid voice. Her and Max went into a fit of giggles.

Time: 11:59:50

"Oh here we go Max!" Caroline said, super excited. She turned up the volume. They refilled their glasses. Caroline started excitedly bouncing up-and-down, shaking Max where she sat.

59:51

Max looked at Caroline from the corner of her eye.

59:55

"Hey, Caroline, "she called.

59:57

Caroline turned to face her. Max's fingers grabbed her chin.

59:58

"Happy new year" she whispered as she leaned in.

59:59

Her plump lips touched hers. It was a tender embrace that shot Sparks throughout Caroline's body.

00:00

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Blasted from the TV. Not that either of them noticed. Being too busy focusing on making their own fireworks. They both laid down on the couch, spilling the drinks, but not caring at all as they decided what their New Year's resolution would be.

The End.


End file.
